Aligning the Stars
by demonprincess17
Summary: Blaine and Mike were perfectly content with scamming people, and getting away fast with the gold. However, when a mysterious map falls into their possession, the two start to wonder what Fate really has in store.  Glee/El Dorado crossover


****-A/N: A fic being written collaboratively by myself and my best friend Henn. El Dorado, and all affiliated characters, belongs to Dreamworks. Glee, and all affiliated characters, belongs to Fox. Henn and I are poor high school students. We own nothing.-  
><strong>**

_Long ago, the Gods created the world. They filled it with riches and splendor, and made it a haven for the creatures living there. They made people, to care for the land and to treat it with respect. The divinities, decided to award the humans who were doing such a good job of caring for the world, and so created El Dorado, the city of gold. Unfortunately, there were people who were greedy, and wanted to take all of the riches for themselves. In an effort to protect the city, and the people inside, the Gods hid El Dorado from those who would wish to exploit her treasure. And so, El Dorado lay hidden and untouched for 1000 years._

****Spain. 1519.****

"Citizens of Spain. Today, we embark, on a quest from God! To find the lost city of gold, and to rescue the savages living there from their hedonistic ways! For Spain! For Glory! For Gold!" Jesse St. James slashed his sword through the air triumphantly, then turned to the lackey standing beside him.

"Finn! Get ready to depart."

"Yes sir, Mr. St. James, sir." Finn scrambled to get on the ship, knocking over two workers who dropped the chest they were carrying into the sea. Finn stumbled back, shouting apologies, and nearly tripping over a plank of wood lying across the walkway. Jesse sighed. It was going to be a long trip.

Meanwhile, in another corner of the city, two men were finishing up a game of dice.

"Seven!" Blaine cheered, as the dice landed.

"All right!" Mike hi-fived him, jumping up to strum his guitar. "Partner!"

Blaine bowed mockingly at the man they had been playing, grabbing the sack of gold he held. "Well men, if that's all you have-"

"Wait." The man held out a rolled up piece of paper. "One more game. For this."

"What, a map?" Blaine cocked an eyebrow.

"Not just any map. The map to El Dorado."

"The city of gold?" Mike grabbed the map, staring at it wide-eyed.

"Mike."

"Blaine, look!" Mike pulled him over to look at the map. "This could be our destiny. Our fate."

"If I believed in fate, I wouldn't be playing with loaded dice!" Blaine hissed, holding the dice out. Mike frowned, his eyes going wide. Blaine sighed.

"Not the face. You know I can't say no to that face. Ugh, fine, fine." Blaine looked over at the man. "We'll play you for the map."

"And all the gold." The man added. "And you use my dice."

Blaine gulped, nodding. The man handed over his very plain, and clearly not loaded dice. Blaine shook his fist, going over to one of the girls to blow on them for good look. She stared at him, then sauntered away. Blaine blew on them himself, and tumbled back over to the other men.

"Come on, Papa needs that stupid map." Blaine tossed the dice and closed his eyes. The dice Rolled, spinning on edge. Blaine opened his eyes, fingers crossed. The entire area was silent. The dice stopped, landing on a three and a four. The crowd erupted in cheers. Mike grabbed Blaine and twirled him around.

"Woohoo!" Mike grabbed the map. "Thank you."

"Well boys, better luck next time, huh?" Blaine started shoving the money into his pockets. He turned, dancing happily with Mike, when the dice fell out of his pockets. They rolled and landed on seven right in front of the other man. He frowned, and hit the ground. The dice rolled over, once again landing on seven. The man threw the dice. Seven.

"You guys are playing with loaded dice!"

"What? You gave me loaded dice?" Blaine pointed a finger at Mike, accusingly. He started to walk away, and ran right into a soldier. "He gave me loaded dice!" Blaine put a hand to his chest, hurt. The soldier frowned. "Guard! Arrest him."

"You dare to insult my honor?" Mike shouted, throwing his hands up. "He was the one who was cheating. Arrest him!" Mike shoved Blaine. "He tricked these sailors and stole their money."

"Now I'm the thief? Take a look in the mirror, pal."

"You better give that money back or I'll..." Mike looked around, eyes landing on the soldier's sword. He unsheathed it, pointing it at Blaine. "En garde!"

Blaine stepped back. "En garde yourself! I will give you the honor of a quick and painless death!" Blaine pulled a knife from another soldier who had shown up moments earlier. He frowned, throwing it aside. "But not with that. With this!" Blaine drew the sword the soldier had. He and Mike clashed weapons, circling each other.

"Any last words?" Blaine taunted.

"I shall cut you to ribbons." Mike responded.

"Oh, such strong words. Why don't you let your sword do the talking?"

"It will be loquacious to a fault!"

They swiped at each other, never actually landing a blow. Mike jumped up onto a roof, swinging his sword.

"You fight like my sister!"

"I've fought your sister, that's a compliment!" Blaine leaped after him. The roof tiles slid under his weight, making him fall. Mike leapt forward, swinging the sword. "Not the face!" Blaine held up his arms. Mike grabbed the sword, pointing them both at Blaine.

"Finish him!" Someone in the crowd shouted.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we've decided it's a draw!" Blaine jumped up.

"Thank you all for coming." Mike threw the swords, which landed in front of the guard. "It's been great, see you soon." They jumped off the edge of the roof, to the dirt on the other side.

"Very good." Blaine smiled. Mike held out his hand, nodding. Something breathed on both of their necks. They turned slowly, eyes going wide when they saw the large, black bull standing in front of them.

"Should have kept the swords, I think." Mike backed up against the wall.

"I have a plan." Blaine whispered.

"What is it?"

"Well, uh. You pet the bull."

"Right, right." Mike nodded.

"While I... RUN!" Blaine jumped up, running down the street. Mike followed him, yelling sarcastically, "Oh, right, thanks a lot!" The two sprinting down the street, the bull right behind them.

The two friends ran up to a fence that was blocking their way and started to climb over it. But right when they reached the top, the bull ran right into it and pushed it up against a wall. Mike and Blaine slid down the fence like it was a slide and started running down the tight street.

But then an angry mob appeared, yelling, "There they are!" Mike and Blaine instantly turned left. The mob stopped for a second as they saw a bull running toward them. Then they turned around and ran the way the came.****  
><strong>**

The bull paused, wondering if he should follow the two thin men or the group of large people. He decided to go with the two skinny men. He hastily followed after Mike and Blaine.

Mike and Blaine ran down another alley, not looking back. But then, a pack of soldiers stepped into their way, creating a dead end. As the two men ran closer the soldiers pulled out their swords. Mike ran through a door on his right while Blaine went through the one on his left. They then exited through doors on the other side of the soldiers. The confused guards looked behind them and then turned their heads back just in time to see a large bull running straight at them.

The two boys continued to run, trying to get onto higher ground. They jumped on a sleeping Sam and onto wooden crates. They jumped onto laundry wires and zip lined through clothing onto a nearby rooftop, narrowly missing arrows that were being shot at them by soldiers.

Blaine and Mike ran across the rooftop, but suddenly had to stop. They were standing on the edge of the rooftop looking down at two barrels, filled with water, three stories below them.

Mike turned to Blaine and said, "I bet you we can make that."

Blaine turned behind them and saw the soldiers coming closer. "I bet you two pesetas, we can't."

"You're OOOON!" Mike yelled as the two of them jumped off of the building. The two of them landed feet first into the barrels.

"You lose," Mike commented, making Blaine toss two gold coins into Mike's barrel.

The boys quickly placed the lids onto the barrels and they were being lifted off of the ground and being moved on to a ship.

"What's happening here?" Blaine whispered.

'We're both in barrels," Mike replied. "That is the extent of my knowledge."

The barrels were dropped roughly onto the deck of the ship then rolled into a corner. The boys then poked out the stompers that were in the barrels, making water rush out from them. They took a deep breath of the semi-clean air.

"Okay, Mike," Blaine whispered, "we gotta move fast. We're gonna jump out and head toward the docks."

"Good, good. Excellent, excellent," Mike responded.

Then together, they whispered, "Okay, one, two..."

Just then two men place a large heavy chest on top of the two barrels.

"Three!" the boys yelled, thumping against the pressed down lids.

"Thhree," they repeated.

"Thhhree." The ship started to sail out of the bay.

"Thhhhrreee."


End file.
